


Perfect Storm

by AHedgehogNamedMoose



Category: Dan Howell/ Phil Lester - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHedgehogNamedMoose/pseuds/AHedgehogNamedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell had always been afraid of storms but he was pretty decent at hiding it from his flatmate Phil Lester. Expect one night a huge storm hit their little Manchester apartment and Dan awoke Phil with a scream. When one secret is exposed, others are sure to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Storm

Dan was fast asleep snoring when a window shaking boom woke him up. Outside his window, he could see rain pouring down, creating a sheet of water that made everything burly. A flash of light followed by another boom shook his room again.

He lived in England, so he was used to shitty weather, but Dan still hated it. He didn’t know why, but he has always had an irrational fear of lightning. He usually tried to sleep through the storms but this one woke him up and he didn’t think he could get back to sleep before it ended. The wind was too loud and the lighting strikes seemed to never end.  
This storm was one of the worst he had seen. His room would glow bright for half a second at a time, creating shadows that his mind turned into beings.

Dan laid on his bed, curled in the fetal position praying to any god out there that this storm would pass soon. It seemed to calm down for a few minutes, but then a boisterous crackle ripped through his apartment and he let out an involuntary scream.

Fuck, he thought to himself, hoping that he didn’t wake his flatmate, Phil. He laid silent for a few seconds, trying to be completely still, before he heard a faint knock at his door. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He did not Phil see him like this.

Dan reached down next to his bed and grabbed his laptop, trying to use that as an excuse for being awake.

“Dan, can I come in?” Phil asked in a sleep deprived voice.

“Um, yeah, sure,” Dan replied, turning so Phil wasn’t able to see that the laptop was in fact off. Phil rubbed his eyes and walked over to Dan. Crap. I woke him up. Dan felt horrible for waking up his drained roommate. He had been working all day on a video and deserved a good night’s rest.

Phil plumped down next to Dan, leaning on him with his eyes closed.

“You okay? I heard a scream,” Phil mumbled. Why did he have to be so damn considerate?

“Uh yeah, sorry. I was playing Outlast and a jump scare got the better of me. Sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep,” he said, attempting to sound as calm as possible. He was nervous that Phil could feel his rising heartbeat. The storm was only getting worse and Dan just wanted to hide under his blanket again.

Phil opened one eye to look at his best friend’s laptop then back to Dan.

“You were playing Outlast. On your laptop?”

“Yes, and I’m fine. Go back to bed.” Dan was tried to push him off the bed but Phil stayed still.

“The laptop that is currently off? Dan, what’s going on?”

Right at that moment, another substantial lightning bolt made Dan jump and let out a small whimper. He involuntarily curled back up into a ball underneath the protection of his blanket.

Phil carefully put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder, trying to give some comfort. Dan felt a little uncomfortable because he was in only a pair of boxers, but he realized that Phil was too. They had both seen each other like this before, almost every morning, but it felt different right now. It was dark and hard to see much though and Dan was focused on the storm and forgot to worry about their clothing.

“Dan, are you afraid of storms?”

He was pulled out of his daydream by Phil’s question, but he didn’t have time to answer as another bolt made him jump again. Phil could hear the soft sniffles from a petrified Dan trying to hide from the storm. Phil wanted to help, but he didn’t know how. He hated seeing his friend like this. He wished that he could get say some magic words and all would be well again, but Dan was the one who was always good at talking.

All Phil could think of was to curl up next to Dan until the storm passed. He slid his hand down the younger boy’s side until it landed on his hip. Very cautiously, he laid down until he was flush against Dan.

What the actual fuck is he doing right now, Dan thought, contemplating saying it out loud. He decided not to, the comfort that his friend brought was worth any possible awkwardness. He needed Phil right now. Dan felt Phil’s head nuzzle against his neck and his warm breath tickle the little hairs on the back of his head.

“Dan, it will be okay. I promise,” Phil whispered across Dan’s ear.

Um, what the fuckity fuck is he doing. His best friend was now spooning him, and was the big spoon none the less. But at the same time, he didn’t mind too much. Dan felt safe with Phil wrapped around him.

After a few minutes, Phil got more comfortable and relaxed a little, wrapping his arm around Dan’s waist and pulling himself in tighter. He relaxed his body causing Dan to do the same. Phil’s head was softly nestled into Dan’s neck and he was slowly falling back asleep.

Dan was so confused at what had just happened. His best friend had discovered one of his worst, and very secret, fears and instead of being an arse or just leaving it alone, he crawled into bed and spooned with him.

The most confusing part to Dan however wasn’t all of that, it was how he felt. He wasn’t upset at Phil’s actions, and he wasn’t even uncomfortable either. He kind of liked it. It felt safe. It felt like home.

Dan was busy trying to sort out his feelings and before long, he forgot all about the thunderstorm and fell asleep, joining Phil in a long awaited slumber.

When Dan woke up the next morning, he felt oddly empty. He rolled over and saw his usual empty bed and realized that Phil was not there. He knew that he shouldn’t be as sad as he was, but being his over analytical self, he felt like it was Phil’s way of trying to pretend like it never happened.

He lazily sat up and walked to his wardrobe, putting on his black skinny jeans but deciding against a shirt. It was fucking hot as hell and they didn’t have air conditioning. It had absolutely nothing to do with him wanting Phil to see him without a shirt. And he definitely wasn’t hoping Phil wasn’t wearing one either. Not in the least.

Once he managed to get his pants on, he leisurely walked into the kitchen, hoping that Phil hadn’t eaten all his cereal. Dan raised an eyebrow when he found a half-naked Phil standing at the stove in only his boxer briefs and an apron making pancakes.

“Oh hey. Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. I know you had a rough night so I decided to made some breakfast,” Phil cheerfully announced, holding up the pan as if to prove what he was doing.

“Uh, thanks,” Dan awkwardly blurted out, too transfixed on his roommates exposed body to comprehend what was just spoken. “You should put blueberries in mine, they’re so much better than your lame chocolate chips.” Dan attempted to make this exchange normal, but his voice was shaky and uneven, giving away pretty quickly that something was wrong.

“Dan, what’s up? You okay? I get it if you are nervous about last night. I won’t tell anyone, okay? You don’t need to worry about that.”

Those words cut through Dan. So he does regret it. Dan’s heart fell in his chest. He couldn’t place what he was feeling but those words did so much more damage than he thought a friend could do.

“Uh yeah, thanks. Wouldn’t really want anyone to know about that..” Dan softly muttered. 

Phil looked up from his cooking and peered into Dan’s eyes. 

“I do have a question though. Why? I mean, you could have at least told me.”

Dan’s eyes widened with that statement. What the bloody hell is he talking about? Did I mumble something in my sleep?

Phil saw the surprise and confusion on Dan’s face and spoke up before Dan had an aneurysm trying to figure out what was going on.

“Storms. Why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of them ?” 

For fucks sake, that’s what he meant‽ 

“Oh. Well, I never thought it was important.” I didn’t want to seem weak. “I mean, it’s super irrational and it’s not like telling someone would help any.” I was scared about what you would think of me. “And you can’t do anything to help me anyway.” I don’t know why, but I want to cuddle you again. It helped me so much.

Upon hearing that last sentence, Phil dropped his spatula and felt so helpless. Did I really not help him at all? Is he regretting letting me in last night? Phil thought to himself. Phil was too busy trying to figure out what to say to realize that Dan had walked over and was leaning down to pick up the fallen utensil. He was brought back to reality by a car horn outside and immediately bent down to pick it up.

However, on his way down, his head hit a hard object and knocked him off balance falling forward, and letting out a little yelp as he was falling.

As Dan was reaching to pick up the fallen cook wear, he was only able to see Phil’s mismatched socked feet slightly turn before he got hit upside the head and pushed backwards.  
“Ow,” Dan grumbled as he brought his hands up, trying to rub his head. But instead of making it there, they were abruptly stopped by the arse of the thing laying on top of him. Dan didn’t move his hands but neither boy complained.

“Phil,” Dan breathlessly let out, “You are literally crushing me. Please move.” Phil looked down at Dan and a half smirk formed, his tongue sticking slightly out on the right. With one swift jerk, he collided his mouth with Dan’s but he misjudged the distance and rammed his teeth into the boy under his upper lip, causing him to bleed. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was trying be cute and romantic like in the movies but I’m just naturally clumsy and I am so sorry Dan are you alright?”

Phil sat up, now straddling the younger boy trying to touch his face but to nervous to actually do it.

“Phil. Phil. Phil. Philip MicHAEL LESTER,” Dan giggled out.

“One. Yes, I am fine. I promise. Two. You are still on me,” Phil awkwardly looked down and realized that he was, but also didn’t do anything to change their situation. “Three, did you just um, you know, try to do what I think you did?”

Phil averted his eyes and gazed upon the ground. “Um, yeah. I mean, I thought that was pretty obvious. I mean, even before now. I am literally wearing your overly tight underwear and just an apron.” Dan looked up and saw his sonic the hedgehog boxer briefs tight around Phil’s body.

“You know, I would complain about you taking my clothes, but those look damn amazing on you.”

When the last word was leaving Dan’s mouth, he brought his arms up and grabbed Phil by the neck and brought him in for a proper kiss.

“So, you like me, right? I mean, I like you. Unless you think of me as just a friend then no homo. Oh wait, did you know I was gay. Oh shoot, surprise?” Phil’s babbling was interrupted by Dan caressing Phil’s lips with his own. 

Dan opened his eyes and saw a steady flow of grey smoke coming from the stove.

“The pancakes,” Dan mumbled, trying to regain his breath.

“Oh shoot!!” Phil jumped off of Dan and almost fell over again in an attempt to save at least one pancake. Dan laid on the floor looking up at Phil and realized that this could be a new beginning. One that finally has a happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my friend Abby for staying up until two AM editing this trying to make it less shitty. You're the best!!


End file.
